


Bound

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Supernatural, Superwood - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Bottom Jack, Ficlet, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Dean and Cas are away, Jack and Sam can play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

Jack put down a stack of books next to Sam's arm. Dean and Cas were out hunting, leaving the research to Sam and Jack. Sam leaned back and ran a hand through his hair as he eyed the formidable stack.

Chuckling, Jack leaned against the table and watched him. “You should take a break.”

“I know what you’re thinking,” smiled Sam. Moving suddenly he flipped Jack over and pinned him face down against the table. Jack’s grunt was suspiciously like a moan as he looked back over his shoulder.

“Dean and Cas could be back any moment,” he said. “You sure this is how you want them to find us?”

“Us?” Sam leaned closer to his ear. “I could just tie you to the table.”

Jack’s cock twitched. “And then Dean kills us both. No sex in the common common room, remember?” He pushed back a bit, testing. “Besides, the handcuffs are in my room.”

“Who needs handcuffs?” Sam kept him in place as he pulled his belt loose.

Jack definitely groaned this time, relishing the feel of leather wrapping around his wrists. Sam pulled him to his feet and marched him down to his room. He kicked the door closed and pushed Jack to his knees.

Licking his lips, Jack watched Sam unzip his jeans and free his cock. The taller man put his hand on Jack’s head and pulled him towards his cock, leaving him just off balance as he lapped at the head. Sam’s strong hand flexed around his his scalp and Jack thrilled at the loss of control. He loved being helpless with Sam Winchester, trusting him completely.

Sam pushed his cock past Jack’s lips. Jack moaned and opened his throat as his lover slowly fucked his mouth. Sam’s nails lightly scratched the back of his head, watching him work over his swelling cock. Jack’s eyes shut as he focused on the task at hand, listening to a deep growl forming in Sam’s throat.

Jack started to gag on the girth as Sam pushed his head down just a bit farther. Pulling him off, Sam yanked him up and bent him over the bed. He pushed down the bracers until they tangled in his bound wrists. With one hand he undid Jack’s  flies; with the other hand he fished the lube from Jack’s pocket. The man moaned as the cool air touched his skin, wanting to spread his legs but stopped by his trousers.

“Damn,” muttered Sam, going to his knees and pulling his underwear and trousers further down. He spread Jack's cheeks, swiping his tongue up his perineum. Swirling his tongue around the tight muscle, he held him in place as his tongue pushed inside. Jack cried out and thrust against the bed. Sam hauled him further back so he could get no friction, legs starting to shake as Sam fucked him with his tongue. He spread him open and wet, rendering the Captain to a helpless mess. Finally Sam pulled away and wiped his chin, pushing two fingers inside.

“Sam,” groaned Jack, rocking back against him and tugging lightly at his bonds.

“I know what you want, Captain,” growled Sam, standing and quickly lubing his cock before grabbing Jack’s wrists and pressing against his entrance. Jack’s cried out as he pushed inside, nearly keening with pleasure.

Sam moved carefully at first, giving him time to adjust before setting a brutal pace and driving Jack into the mattress. His lover was loud, barely muffled by the bed sheets. Sam pulled out and pushed Jack farther up the bed before turning him onto his back. He held Jack’s legs over his shoulder and pushed inside again. Jack moaned, pain in his arms nothing compared to the feeling of Sam filling him over and over again.

Jack came suddenly and hard, spilling all over his shirt. Sam groaned and followed just after as he squeezed around him. He pulled Jack up, nearly onto his shoulders, as he gave a few more shallow thrusts. Panting he reached down and freed his wrists before carefully putting Jack’s legs down again.

Smiling and muttering happily, Jack crawled further onto the bed. Sam curled up behind him and held him, rubbing feeling back into his arms before looping his own around his chest and kissing the back of Jack’s neck. No doubt Dean and Cas would be back soon, but for now they could just enjoy each other.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
